Mi luz
by the.maid.of.lys
Summary: Ella pensaba que ya no habia esperanza en su vida y que todo estaba perdido, que su destino era simplemente morir sola, pero el destino siempre nos da sorpresas y a ella le tenia preparada la luz que tanto le faltaba en una persona: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi segundo Amuto, aun no se que clase de final darle, tal vez ustedes me puedan ayudar

Lys: Bueno como ya saben, ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Ikuto: No por que si lo fuésemos quizás que perversiones nos harías hacer.

Lys: shit¡, cállate, mira que impresión estas dando de mi

Ikuto: Nada que no sea verdad.

Lys: mentira lo de las perversiones solo lo haría contigo y mejor te callas antes de que decida hacerlo

Ikuto: ¬¬, yo me largo...

Lys: no¡, ikuot¡ vuelve.

La autora se ausentara por unos breves instantes para perseguir a Ikuto, por mientras lean la historia:

CAP.1: Malas noticias y un encuentro inesperado

Amu´s POV:

Estaba mirando por la ventana del hospital..., pronto entraría mi medico pero no quería escucharlo, estaba segura de que me diría lo mismo de siempre, que a pesar de todos sus intentos nada parece funcionar, básicamente me dirá que no hay esperanzas y que al fin y al cabo no puedo huir de mi destino, morir sola en este hospital, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, no sabia por que si se supone que ya me había acostumbrado a la idea...

Mi nombre es Hinamori amu, tengo 16 años, no soy muy alta pero si muy delgada, tengo el cabello rosa y los ojos ámbar muchos dicen que son bonitos, pero hace años yo no lo veo así, a los doce años me diagnosticaron cáncer y desde entonces lo único que he oído es que debo luchar, ser fuerte, y es lo que hago frente a los demás, pero la lucha mas grande la llevo dentro de mi.

*escuche el sonido de la puerta y me di vuelta, cuando vi al doctor lo supe, no traía buenas noticias, mamá apretó mi mano* Ya tengo los exámenes, lamentablemente no son buenos -_dijo mientras se sentaba_- el problema es que la enfermedad se ha estado extendiendo, me temo que tendremos que dejarte internada unos días Amu, lo siento.

Esta bien no hay problema

Espérame aquí, yo y el doctor nos encargaremos de los trámites-_me dijo mamá y acto seguido salio con el doctor_-

Luego de media hora de esperar me comenzó a dar hambre así que decidí que no sería tan terrible si salía por diez minutos a comprarme una barra de cereal o algo por el estilo, Comencé a recorrer los pasillos, doble una vez a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, estaba segura de que por allí había una maquina de comida, el problema es que me estaba empezando a marear y eso no era bueno así que me apresure a doblar en la próxima esquina, pero mientras lo hacia sentí como las fuerzas de mis piernas me abandonaban y todo se hacia borroso, estaba segura de que me caería al piso, cerré mis ojos esperando la caída, pero esta no llego, en cambio sentí dos fuertes brazos agarrándome.

Estas bien?- _escuche como alguien me preguntaba_, era una voz masculina y con un toque sexi, de apoco comencé a abrir mis ojo y me encontré con los de mi salvador, los suyos eran de un azul zafiro, eran lo más hermoso que hubiese visto y ahora que lo veía por completo, el era aun más hermoso, su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos y su piel tenia un liguero toque moreno, ni hablar de lo guapo que era, aun que parecia unos 4 o 5 años mayor que yo.

Estas bien?-repitio-

*¬* He..e?, digo si, perfectamente, no te preocupes.

Ten cuidado, apóyate en mi te llevare hasta una banca.

Gracias- y así lo hizo, una vez ahí se sento a mi lado y me quedo mirando

O/O, tengo algo en la cara?-pregunte-

No, no es nada, por cierto mi nombre es Ikuto-me dijo mientras me extendía su mano-

Ikuto a secas?

No- dijo riéndose- Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Yo soy Hinamori Amu- respondí estrechando su mano-

Bueno Amu es un placer conocerte-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba-

O/O, he..e..el placer es todo mío -ahora me daba cuenta pero decirme Amu así recién conociéndome, no es tomarse un poquito mucha libertad?

Que es lo que estabas haciendo por aquí?

Bueno intentaba encontrar una maquina para comer algo.

Hum...no me refería a eso, que haces aquí en el hospital?-dijo con una sonrisa-

Yo...-baje la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar no quería recordar que tendría que quedarme aquí y sin querer lagrima se me escapo, pero en ese instante pude sentir como su mano la secaba con delicadeza- perdón no era mi intención llorar, soy una tonta.

No te preocupes, me imagino que tienes tus motivos, aun que aun no respondes mi pregunta, pero esta bien si no quieres hacerlo, lo comprendo

No, esta bien, es solo que me tendré que quedar hospitalizada, pero no es nada grave-mentí-

La verdad yo ya había ido a la maquina de comida y me compre esto -me extendió un paquete de galletas- comételo tu pareces necesitarlo más que yo.

Gracias- empecé a comérmelo y el espero a mi lado hasta que me lo termine.

Ikuto´s POV:

Le pregunte si podía pararse y asintió, pero aun se veía muy débil- quédate quieta le dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos-

Esta bien así, estoy segura de que puedo pararme sola...-me dijo y pude notar como su rostro se tornaba color rojo, se veía como un ángel y eso acrecentaba mi sensación de tener que protegerla-

No te preocupes, eres un poco pesada pero estoy seguro de que puedo con tu peso-dije en forma de broma-

Claro que no lo soy¡-respondió mientras hacia algo muy parecido a un benrriche, que solo logro hacerla parecer más adorable-

Esta bien era solo una broma, ahora dime, hacia donde?-me indico el camino y mientras lo recorríamos nos fuimos hablando, poco a poco se comenzó a relajar en mis brazos.

Al final de un pasillo me pidió que me detuviera.

Aquí es –la baje con cuidado y ella se acerco a la puerta-

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, Utau me estaría esperando para reclamarme por que siendo ella la del accidente era yo el que me demoraba- me tengo que ir, ya te sientes mejo?

Si, muchas gracias y siento la molestias.

Esta bien, sabes mañana tendré que venir a ver a mi hermana -me acerque a ella- y pasare a preguntar por ti -me acerque un poco más mientras veía lo nerviosa que se ponía y le di un beso en la mejilla, justo junto a sus labios- así que hasta pronto Hinamori Amu- me aleje con un movimiento felino y me di vuelta para mirarla una vez más y ver su rostro completamente rojo, definitivamente había algo en verla así que no podía resistir, mañana sería un gran día para lograr ver hasta que punto podía aguantar mi pequeño angelito, ese era un buen apodo para ella.

*llega la autora con Ikuto en una red de caza*

Uf¡, Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les allá gustado, y si pueden dejen reviews.

Bye y Peace.

*picando a Ikuto con una ramita* tu también despídete

Ikuto: no gracias

Lys: que lo hagas

Ikuto: que no

Lys: que si

Ikuto. Que no

Lys: si

Ikuto: no

Lys: si

Ikuto: no

Lys: Si

Ikuto: No

Lys: Si

Ikuto: No...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Neeeeee, perdón por la demora, es que a mi mamá se le olvido pagar la cuenta y estuve unos días sin Internet, gomen, pero no importa ya estoy aquí y lista para dejarles el siguiente cap, y gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y recuerden una autora feliz sube fanfics más rápido.

No los molesto más, aquí va la historia:

Capitulo 2: No quiero seguir mintiendo

**Ikuto´s POV:**

**Llegue al hospital a**** las once en punto, recién hace hora podían comenzar a hacerse las visitas, normalmente no era tan puntual pero no quería hacer enojar a mi hermana, eso y que tenía a alguien más a quien ver, claro que si Utau, mi hermana, se enteraba que la iba a ver, se pondrá peor que ayer, y no quiero tener que aguantarla en ese plano otra vez...**

FLASHBACK

**Camine hasta el mostrador del hospital, aun pensaba en aquel pequeño ángel que me había encontrado, Amu, estaba seguro de que mi hermana me armaría un escándalo, pero aquella chica tenía algo especial, valía la pena el tener que soportar a mi hermana por ella****, una vez llegue allí, le pregunte a la mujer que atendía cuál era la habitación de mi Utau, la chica no me había despegado el ojo de encima desde que me vio llegar, sabia que tenía ese efecto en las mujeres, pero se volvía incomodo, al final me dio el numero de la habitación casi tartamudeando y yo salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.**

**Su habitación era la 501, estaba en el segundo piso, la verdad yo consideraba que hospitalizarla por romperse una pierna era demasiado, pienso que ir a casa y descansar allí le habría sentado mejor, pero tal vez le sirva de lección para que la próxima vez este más pendiente de sus ensayos en el escenario que de su novio, kukai, el chico la quería mucho y se notaba, pero a veces su entusiasmo por verla no lo deja recordar lo fácil que se distrae mi hermana con su presencia.**

**Entre lo más sigilosamente que pude a su habitación, rogaba por que estuviera dormida, pero en lugar de eso estaba mirando por la ventana, no se veía tan enojada, hasta que se dio vuelta a mirarme, fue un cambio de 360 grados.**

DONDE DIABLOS TE HABIAS METIDO IKUTO TSUKIYOMI? .**Dijo gritando**

Te dije que iba a comprarte unas galletas, y bueno en el camino me entretuve, eso...**-trate de sonar lo más inocentemente posible-**

-**Estiro su mano-**

Que? -**pregunte-**

Y mis galletas?, no dijiste que me las ibas a ir a comprar?,**se cruzo de brazos y me miro de arriba a bajo como buscándolas y luego de no ver nada me miro como si fuera un objeto de estudio científico.**

Bueno...yo..., se las di a alguien que las necesitaba más que tu, ya sabes hay que ser solidarios y eso...**-y no se que cara abre puesto mientras pensaba en Amu por que mi hermana me miraba cada vez más con cara de no creerme nada.**

Ikuto, estas muy raro, habla, no te veía así desde que te gustaba esa chic..., ohhhhhhhh..., así que es eso, conociste a alguien, a quien?¡-**ahora se había inclinado hacia a mi y me miraba con cara de emoción.**

De que estas hablando, claro que no, ella es muy peque...-metí la pata...-

Así que si hay alguien¡, quien es la conociste aquí, como se llama?-**mi re el reloj de reojo, eran las 6:00-**

Mira .**dije apuntando el reloj.** Ya son las 6, lo lamento se acabaron las horas de visita y sería irresponsable de mi parte quedarme más tiempo a molestarte- **me iba a ir, pero** **en menos del tiempo que me tardo en reaccionar me agarro y no me dejaba ir.**

AU¡-**grito ella de dolor**- El doctor te dijo que no te movieras Utau..., recuerda que te rompiste una pierna y no en el sentido escénico de la frase.

No importa, no te voy a soltar y me va a seguir doliendo hasta que me digas al menos el nombre de la chica-**su cara cambio a la de un cachorro abandonado-**

Esta bien, te lo diré...se llama Amu y la conocí aquí, esta enferma y es solo que me preocupa, no te comiences a imaginar cosas que no son-**ojala yo pudiera evitar hacerlo, pensé-**

**-su sonrisa se hizo gigante, así casi parecería que es una chica dulce**-Esta bien, se nota que te gusta pero si quieres que pretenda que no...

FIN FLASHBACK

Al menos logre que me dejara ir, por suerte hoy vendría Kukai, si es que ya no estaba aquí, eso la mantendrá ocupada, espero.

Llegue a su habitación y comprobé que tenía razón allí estaba Kukai, parecía muy animado contándole algo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Cof cof...-**ambos se dieron vuelta a mirarme y Kukai casi por instinto soltó la mano de Utau.**

Hermano¡, que bien que llegaste. **dijo animadamente Utau.**

Hola ikuto. **Saludo Kukai un poco nervioso, era hilarante ver como se ponía me veía llegar.**

Sabes le estaba comentando a Kukai lo raro que estuviste ayer**...-comento inocentemente mi hermana y mientras lo decía su noviecito se empezó a reír-**

Esas son cosas tuyas, sabes solo venía a saludarte, ahora me voy a recorrer el hospital, ohhh... algo así, quieres que te traiga algo?

**- me miro riéndose-**si, por favor, compra tres galletas, así comemos yo, kukai y tu nueva "amiga", pero esta vez tráeme las mías primero y así puedes quedarte cuidándola más tiempo...-entre ella y su novio no sabía cual de los dos me molestaba más riéndose.

T e dije que solo es alguien que conocí...- y no se por que aun así, me estaba poniendo rojo-pero sabes que te are caso y voy a ir a comprar algo, pero solo será para mi y mi "amiga"-**me di vuelta felínamente y me largué, pero igual pude escuchar un poco de sus risas, ambos eran tal para cuál, igual de infantiles... **

Y a que no sabia cuál era la habitación de mi pequeño ángel, tuve que volver con la recepcionista, fue lo mismo que la primera vez, pero en este caso me puso problemas por no ser parte de la familia de mi pequeña Amu, "**MÍ**"?, de que estoy hablando por dios, ella es apenas una niña, lo peor es que por algún motivo eso no parece importarme en lo absoluto cuando estoy con ella...esto esta mal..;al final coqueteando un poco con la recepcionista logre que me diera el numero de la habitación, eso siempre funcionaba

(_yo quiero que lo haga conmigo...,neee, es mucho pedir?)_, Amu estaba en el primer piso, quise preguntarle a la chica por que en ese piso, pero se puso extraña y no me quiso responder (_jojojo, no les voy a decir por que, pero se lo pueden imaginar ustedes?, quiero escuchar sus teoría_s)

Fui a su habitación, pero de paso me encontré con una tienda de regalo, había un peluche era extraño, casi mitad persona mitad gato (_imagínense un peluche de yoru_) y no se por que, pero sentí que tenía que comprárselo, ese peluche me recordaba a mi y quería que ella supiera que cuál fuera la razón por la que estaba aquí, ya no estaba sola, así que pensé que un peluche sería buena compañía para ella en las noches, cuando se quedara sola un el hospital (nya¡, Ikuto es un sueño¡, yo quiero un ikuto para mi).

Cuando llegue toque suavemente la puerta, pero nadie respondió así que entre sigilosamente, no había nadie en la habitación, me asuste un poco, pero luego vi una chaqueta y un bolso sobre una silla y la luz de el baño prendida, hay debía estar ella.

**Amu´s POV:**

Pensé haber escuchado a alguien en la puerta, pero debió ser mi imaginación, yo por mi parte estaba en el baño mirándome al espejo, toque mi pelo, pronto empezarían con la quimioterapia y todo mi cabello se iría, me daba mucha pena, era lo único que de verdad consideraba bonito de mi, me seque las lágrimas que me habían salido y salí del baño.

Mientras salía miraba el piso, pero algo me hizo levantar la vista...

IKUTO?¡-**me puse más roja de lo humanamente posible, estoy segura, estaré soñando?, hay estaba Ikuto, mi salvador, recostado en MI cama, con un peluche al lado y yo aquí, solo con una bata y ropa interior.**

Estas bien?-**me pregunto mientras se acercaba- **estas roja, estas segura de que no tienes fiebre?-**se acerco a mi más de lo saludable para mi pobre corazón y con sus labios rozo mi frente, por dios iba a lograr darme un infarto, no lo dejo así, me tomo delicadamente y a mi me llevo unos momentos recobrar el aliento para responderle-**N..o...No es nada, y...espera..QUE ES LO QUE HACES TU AQUÍ, EN **MI **CAMA?-

Solo venía a visitarte y a traerte esto- **dijo pasándome un tierno peluche con forma mitad humana mitad gato, extrañamente era adorable (**_**es como Yoru, como no va a ser adorable?**_**), no sabia que decir, pero estaba segura de que si me ponía más roja Ikuto terminaría llamando a un doctor, así que trate de calmarme, pero el no ayudaba mucho sentándose a mi lado**- Gracias, no pensé que te volvería a ver tan pronto, la verdad no pensé que te volvería a ver.

Te dije ayer que lo haría, y yo cumplo mis promesas-**miro alrededor**- Estas sola?

Si, mi mamá esta arreglando las cosas en casa y pidiendo permiso para tomarse la semana y papá esta trabajando-**dije con un poco de nostalgia en mi voz**-

Y tus amigos?, están en clases?-**baje la mirada, parecía que ikuto tenía un sexto sentido conmigo, esa era la parte más complicada del asunto, me quede mirándolo sin saber que responderle-**

Puedes confiar en mi, yo estoy aquí para escucharte-**me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, no se como describir lo que me hacia sentir, solo se que me hacía sentir que ya no estaba sola, que podía confiar en el y me deje llevar por esos sentimientos**-

Mis amigos no saben que estoy aquí, piensan que estoy de vacaciones, no los quería que tuviesen que venir a este lugar, no quería molestarlos o que se sintieran mal por mi – **Estaba tratando de no llorar**, **a mi mamá le había dicho que era por vergüenza, pero la verdad yo solo quería estar sola, lidiar sola con mi dolor, sentía que al final igual me quedaría sola y que dolería menos quedarse sola por que uno lo decidía a hacerlo por que los demás se alejaran o por que mi enfermedad los alejara, pero tampoco quería decirle todo eso a ikuto, aun no, tampoco quería que el supiera de mi enfermedad, con que ojos me miraría si supiera que estoy muriendo?, ya no sabría si me acompañaba por que yo le agradaba o por lástima**-

Esta mal que no les digas, sabes?, si son tus amigos vendrán aquí por que así lo desean, por que desean estar contigo y claro que sufrirán por ti, pero lo harán por que te quieren, un verdadero amigo esta para ti en las buenas y en las malas, estoy seguro que vendrán felices, por alguien como tu cualquiera lo haría- **cuando termino de hablar me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo, comenzó a acariciar mi pelo de a poco, quería entender por que el me hacia sentir tan bien, su presencia simplemente iluminaba mi día, pero cuanto más habría de esto, cuanto tiempo iba a pasar para que empezara a preguntar que era lo que tenía?, después de un rato se alejo de mi y dijo algo que simplemente helo mi corazón, que estúpido que algo así pueda herir tanto-**

Sabes, me gusta tu cabello, es hermoso, como tu- **Eso simplemente me partió en dos el corazón, que tonto, pero es que pronto no estaría así, mi cabello se iría, mi fuerza, mi vida, trate de empujarlo, no quería que estuviese cerca mío, simplemente no quería-**Amu, que pasa?-**dijo el confundido, yo solo quería que se alejara, pero en lugar de eso tomo mi cara y me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo deje de luchar y el me abrazo fuerte, yo simplemente me deje llevar y llore con mi cara escondida en su pecho- **

Esta bien que llores Amu, llora todo lo que quieras, yo me quedare aquí para ti

**Ikuto´s POV:**

Mi pequeño ángel se quedo dormida en mi pecho, la puse sobre su cama y la cubrí con las sabanas, se veía tan indefensa así, quería protegerla de lo que fuese que la hacía sufrir tanto, pero como podía hacerlo, si ni siquiera sabía a que me enfrentaba?, me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama, algunos mechones de cabello estaban pegados a su cara debido a las lagrimas, los corrí uno por uno para poder verla mejor.

Que es lo que pasa mi pequeña, que es lo que tienes, por que no confías en mi?- me pregunte con tristeza.

Ok, eso fue por esta vez, otra vez gomen por la demora, pero a petición (de Mayu-chan) esta vez lo hice más largo, pero gracias a eso no se si voy a poder subir el nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic amuto, es que me tomo un tiempo, me faltaba la creatividad, pero lo voy a intentar.

Agradecimientos especiales:

Mayu-chan: gracias por tu reviews y perdón por la demora, y aquí tienes un capitulo más largo.

Amarii-Butterfly-chan: gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capitulo.

..x: Aquí tienes la conti, y no te preocupes que desde ahora voy a ir más rápido y yo creo que voy a actualizar día por medio (es que soy un poco lenta)

Sabii-chan: jojojo, aquí tienes el nuevo cap, yo tampoco quiero que amu se muera, imagínate ver a ikuto triste, pero no se me imagina otro final para un fic como este, aun que nunca se sabe, la vida siempre da sorpresas, y no se me había ocurrido lo de ikuto, mira que buena idea ^_~.

Bueno esto es por hoy, espero sus review, buenos o malos, todo ayuda, bien *saca a ikuto de su escondite*, tenía pensado decirles que si dejaban reviews ikuto los iria a ver en la noche y les daría un beso (todo gracias a sabii-chan), pero no estoy convencida, es que no quiero dejar ir a ikuto *lo abraza*

Ikuto: la verdad creo que sería mejor si me dejas ir, tu ya estas muy vieja ¬ ¬.

Lys: nooooo¡, pero si apenas tengo17 añitos...

Ikuto. A mi me gustan más jóvenes.

Lys: si se nota ¬ ¬, pedófilo, pedazo de lollicon.

Ikuto: Eres tu la que esta creando el Amuto.

Lys: es diferente...yo..., simplemente es diferente, ahora despídete y pide que manden reviews.

Ikuto: Por favor, manden reviews por mi, por mi libertad y por que esta tan desesperada por reviews que se vuelve insoportable.

Lys: no es cierto¡-ve que ikuto se trata de escabullir- Ikuto, vuelve¡*sale persiguiéndolo*

Lys*desde la lejanía*: solo háganle caso a la parte de dejar reviews¡, si lo hacen la próxima hago que vaya a sus habitaciones y las trate como a Amu¡, cuídense.

PEACE.


End file.
